Ripple Effect
by Your Alien
Summary: It started out small, so small I almost didn’t see it happening… almost. Zexion finds a way to control the changes that come with growing up, even if that means Demyx's eyes don't shine so bright anymore. R&R. One-Shot


Ripple Effect

It started out small, so small I almost didn't see it happening… almost. It happened slowly. The little glances, the small touches and the double meaning of comments people showered him with. I noticed all of this when even Demyx rarely did. People… no not just people, guys, dirty, filthy, hand-sie, guys noticed Demyx. And I didn't like it. I missed the old days when we were only seven or eight and only I noticed Dem. I knew from the minute I saw him that I was in love and that he had to be mine. Only mine. So as we grew older and Dem started to bloom, I had to pull back on the wrings a little. I had to watch Demyx a little closer and remind him a little more about who he belonged too. I made it clear after the first day of high school and I saw the way guys started to swoon over him. I made him say it.

- Flash Back-

We were walking home and I was holding his hand, like usual. But it wasn't the usual, at lest not for me. Now it had all changed from the usual. Demyx didn't see the change… but it was there. So, it is up to me to stop it before anything more happens. I pulled him into an ally on the way home. He looked surprised but not scared; he simply wanted to know what was happening. He smiled that smile, you know that one, the one that makes you fall for him all over again, the one that can make even the toughest guy's knees go weak, yeah, that smile, _my_ smile. I pushed him up against the wall and he let out a sweet sounding gasp. Then I made him say it.

"Zex?" Demyx questioned

"I love you, okay?" I answered and he laughed. I heard bells.

"Okay, I love you too." He spoke.

"Then tell me that, you'll forgive me."

"Forgive you? Zexy? Forgive you for what?" He shook his head.

"Just say you will." I insisted.

"Okay, okay I forgive you." He pecked me on the cheek, "Now tell me, forgive you for what?"

"For this" I said.

- End Flash Back-

Like I said, it started small, like me walking him from class to class, arm around his waist and a long kiss goodbye, to mark my territory. He was mine and now everyone would know it. Everyone would see that and it would but the ending. But no, guys kept looking at my boy. Not that I blame them. I mean have you seen him? Demyx is a cute little thing, big blue eyes, delicate hands, legs for miles, a smile to die for. So I had to do other things to make sure people would know, know that he belongs to me. So I did what I had to due, a hickey here, a hickey there. But that didn't work. So I'd leave a hand prints, deep in his flesh, burse on his hip, a purple marking on his stomach, a scrap under his eye or on his cheek. Still those high school horn dogs did not stop. They were still looking at Dem with lust in their eyes. So I had to leave more, bigger marks. I had to under control. It only got out of hand once or twice, a hairline fracture in his arm, and a span in his ankle. But it was fine Dem still was mine. Sure he had lost some of the twinkle in his eye, he didn't laugh as much but he was still beautiful. And by then he had learned better. He only smiled for me. The way it should be.

Then things didn't happen so slowly. They happened quickly, actually, very quickly. When I walked in on them. Demyx and Luxord. Dem was pushed up against the wall with Luxord holding him in place. "No!" and "Please don't" could be heard from _my_ Demyx's mouth. A loud "you don't understand! Zexion will—" was cut off when Luxord silenced Dem with his mouth. Dem tried to push Luxord off but there was no use. He just had to wait there as his mouth was invaded, violated. _My_ mouth was violated. This would not do. I busted through the door and everything went red. I didn't stop punching and kicking and cursing until I heard a whimper from the corner and I wheeled around to see my Dem trying to shrink into the dry wall. I looked down at Lux-sult on the ground. He was out cold and had blood everywhere. A puddle was accumulating on the floor. I took three deep breaths and spit on him. I reached down, took out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. I walked over to Dem's cowering form in the corner. I left a long lingering, kiss on his cheek.

I took his hand and led him down the hall, I led him out of the building, I led him down the road, and lastly I led him to my house. That's when I made the decision that it would be too dangerous, to let Demyx out. Too many guys… perverts were out there. I grabbed my duffle bag, pushed in some money, clothes, and my parent's credit card. Last I grabbed a picture of me and Dem when we were nine and standing on the beach. Dem loved the beach.

Next I led Dem to his house and sat him on his bed. I packed a bag I found in his closet and piled in some necessities... tooth brush, clothes… you know. I put in some of his favorite things, his computer, iPod and put straps on his guitar so he could carry it on his back. He just sat there. Not talking, not looking at anything. I crouched down.

"We are going away now." I said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Z-Zexy? Why…How could you do that?" He stumbled over his worlds.

"I did it for you; he was doing something he shouldn't have. He was touching you, that isn't right. I'm the only one who should be able to touch you like that. Remember, your mine." I spoke sternly, still as if a child was in the room.

"What?"

"Your mine, no one should ever touch you the way I do… understand and if the do, you tell me, you here?" I grabbed his chin, holding it just hard enough to leave a faint hue for tomorrow. He nodded. "Say it" I commanded.

"I forgive you" a whisper, I smiled and I kissed him, long and fierce.

- Present Time-

"Demyx, come eat breakfast." I called after fixing him a plate. He walked in, looking at the floor.

"You okay?" I ask as he sits.

"Yeah, my back just hurts a little. I'm fine."

"Good, anything else." I ran a hand throw his hair.

"Nope… well… no—" he shook his head as if he was thinking something bad.

"Hey, you can tell me" I spoke softly.

"I was just wondering, i-if we could have a phone o-or y-you could give me key to the dead bolt on the door." He looked up at me. I chuckled.

"Aw, babe, we've been over this… and I'm kind of hurt. I work everyday to pay for this nice place for you to live and to take care of you and you still act as if I've given you a bad life."

"No! No-o, I don't mean it like that, it just would be nice to go outside, sometime, or-or talk to someone." he squeaked.

"Now, now you know I can't do that. There are just too many bad things that could happen to you, and plus it is a different place from where we grew up and you don't know your way around, so you shouldn't be out there without me." I tell him and again he nods, "Okay, I need to go to work and I'll be home around six. You should play your guitar, you haven't done that in a while." I get a nod, I kiss his forehead, while running a hand over is black eye. "Dem?" He looked at me.

"Okay, well, um, I forgive you." He kissed my cheek.

"And I love you." I peck him on the lips.

Then I walked out and all I could thing is how great it was that now, there was no changes, small or big.

* * *

Magical Button that makes all my dreams come true  
(It really makes my day!... and if you see any errors let me know)

l

l

l

l

**۷**


End file.
